A Set, A Pair
by JessiJess
Summary: Mycroft helps Sherlock after the fall and reminisces on his troubled past with his little brother and how he came to realise that here would never be anybody else for him but Sherlock.


**This is just a little one shot written on my iPhone whilst I watch the kids at swimming lessons. **

The fall had taken its toll on Sherlock, the frantic rush and panic to ensure everything was conducted in the short window of time available had drained him and he felt so old. Mycroft felt similarly old. He was portraying a front to the world, the grieving brother, but not too bereft, he had a reputation to maintain after all.

The drive had been tiresome and the walk from the car to the cottage the final straw. He pushed open the door and motioned for Sherlock to go ahead of him inside.

"You will be safe here as well as comfortable. It's not as entertaining as London but I'm sure you will find ways to amuse yourself. The generator is petrol and is thirstier than a dying man in the Sahara, if you don't wish to live in the dark you may want to only run it at night. There is no phone but I have arranged satellite Internet for you. As you have ascertained there is no road access to this cottage, it is completely off the grid, in fact as far as everyone else is concerned it doesn't exist at all."

"How long will I have to stay here My?"

"I will do my best to sort the Moriarty situation out as quickly as possible. However I am sure you would agree that in this instance speed is not as preferable as diligence."

"Yes. Will you come and visit me My? I fear that I may loose my mind from boredom."

"Well you should have thought of that before you courted the attentions of a psychopath. Really Sherlock of all the people to flirt with."

"Well I tried flirting with you and it didn't go well."

"Christmas dinner with Mummy was not flirting it was stirring."

"Well you made your displeasure known later. I couldn't sit for days, but I'm sure you recall that as it was your hand making my arse red."

"I certainly recall that you enjoyed it as I was doling it out if your erection pressing against my leg was anything to go by."

"I understand that my recent actions have shown less that acceptable digression and finesse, perhaps you need to take me over your knee and dole out a little more of that punishment."

"It's hardly a punishment Sherlock if you ask for it."

"My look around we're all alone and it's been months since I had you all to myself."

"Sherlock I have just driven four hours and have been awake for almost two days."

"All the more reason to stay. You can't drive back to London the way you currently are."

Mycroft looked at his younger brother and sighed. He wondered, not for the first time since the mess began, if he was going out of his way to hide his brother or his lover. The complicated relationship that they had was a hodge pudge of sibling rivalry, deep devotion and smoldering desire that he had tried for years to deny himself. When Sherlock had turned fourteen his desire for his little brother had started and so had the rift between them.

Until that point they had been exceptionally close, but suddenly Sherlock's innocent invasions of his bed, for late night chats and early morning revivals of dreams and thoughts mulled in sleep, had taken on a new and inappropriate feeling for Mycroft.

He knew it was wrong that his cock ached and became hard when Sherlock would finally fall asleep with exhaustion. Occasionally he would succumb and press himself up against the soft globes of Sherlock's arse softly rocking his desire into his brother as he slept until he would reach his climax inside his pajamas. Then the shame would come and the anger. He would shake Sherlock awake and order him to his own bed whilst he stayed there and drowned himself in his shame, his seed drying inside is pants.

As the years passed Sherlock seemed to delight in pushing all Mycroft's buttons. Mycroft wondered if Sherlock knew of his filthy desires and was mocking him for them. Then that Christmas night had happened and finally Mycroft had had enough of Sherlock making him feel like a fool. Flirting and teasing him at the dinner table with Mummy right there had been to much, no matter how subtle he had been.

As soon as Sherlock had closed his door to go to bed Mycroft had opened it again and barged into the room.

"Just what game do you think you are playing Sherlock. Your inappropriate innuendos and advances I can just about ignore when we are alone but in front of Mummy! Not acceptable Sherlock."

"Really Mycroft? I would have thought the more unacceptable behavior was rutting your cock against your fourteen year old brother's arse... I wasn't always asleep Mycroft. How much did you want to go all the way? How much did you want to pull my pants down and work your fingers into me, to fuck me, to drive your cock into my innocent body? How much did you want to cum in..." he didn't finish the sentence before Mycroft's hand collided with the side of his face in a slap that resonated around the room.

In quick movements he dragged Sherlock to the bed and hauled him over his knee. His hand landed with a heavy smack on Sherlock's arse, quickly followed by three more. Not making enough of an impact he retched his pajama pants down till they were over his arse and continued to smack despite Sherlock's protestations.

Then he felt it... The heavy hard bulge of his brother's cock pressing into his leg, his own cock hard and just millimeters from Sherlock's hip.

"It seems your not as offended by my previous advances as you make out little brother. Were your accusations before really your desires?"

Sherlock remained quiet but rubbed his cock a little harder against Mycroft.

Above him Mycroft looked at his arse normally pale but now red and smarting from his punishment. Sherlock was still only seventeen and would be for another four months, if he did this there was no taking it back. Either way under age or not what he desired with his brother was wrong... Taboo.

He smoothed his hand over Sherlock's glowing arse in soft even strokes. "You have to ask Sherlock. I won't touch you unless you ask."

"Please My." It had been ages since Sherlock had used that name and it was Mycroft's undoing, he spread Sherlock's cheeks and looked with undisguised lust at the tight pucker of his arsehole.

"Have you done this before?" He was pretty sure that he hadn't but thought it best to check anyway.

"No My only you. I've put my own fingers in there a few times and I stole a small dildo from your room once. I still have it, it's no where near as big as your cock but I like to put it in myself and know that it has also been in you."

Mycroft brought the fingers of one hand up to his mouth and wet them before bringing back to Sherlock's arsehole. He ghosted them over and around the pucker until Sherlock groaned at him to get on with it. With this encouragement he pressed one finger into the tight ring of muscle. He felt his brother tense at the intrusion before he relaxed and pushed back on the finger. After a few thrusts he added another finger and began to scissor them, preparing Sherlock for more.

"Get on the bed on your hands and knees." Mycroft ordered. He followed Sherlock and once again parted his buttocks this time he brought his mouth to the rosette and swiped his tongue around it. Sherlock moaned loudly.

"My nothing has ever felt as good as that."

"That's just the beginning Sherlock. Do you want me to fuck you? Put my cock in you like you suggested before?"

"I want you to do it like you use to do it."

"You mean you want me to spoon you?"

"Yes."

"Get under the covers and close your eyes and pretend to be asleep. Wait but before you do; do you have any lube?"

"No I've just used Vaseline in the past."

"That will do. I'm assuming you want me to do it bare?"

"God yes My! Cum in me. The jelly is in the top draw." Sherlock pulled his pants up and got under the covers, pretending to be asleep. After a little while he felt the covers lift and Mycroft get in behind him. After only a moment Mycroft pressed his body against Sherlock's and he felt his erection against his bottom.

Mycroft felt so wrong doing this. It had been so long since he pressed himself against his brother in this way and he was glad that he hadn't know of Sherlock's mutual desires then; because as bad as it was to take his seventeen year old brother, taking his brother when he was fourteen would have been unforgivable and he feared he would have done it if Sherlock had asked.

He ground his penis into the soft flesh in front of him. Unlike those years ago Sherlock didn't lie there passively, he moaned in his 'sleep' and ground back. Mycroft had never allowed himself to believe that he would have this and there was only so long he wanted to rut like a prep school boy. He yanked Sherlock's pants down to bare his arse and picked up the pot of jelly; coating his fingers he went back to his earlier exploration of the virgin hole. His first finger slipped in easily this time and the second followed. Finally he worked up to a third.

"It's going to hurt Sherlock. My penis is well above average. If you want me to stop tell me but try and get through it and it will get better. I promise I will make it feel good for you before we are through."

Mycroft wasn't being boastful, he did have a big cock and Sherlock had seen it covertly a couple of times. He gulped as he thought how much it would stretch him. It was a both terrifying and exciting thought.

He worked Sherlock's pants all the way off where the stayed caught in the sheets in a ball at their feet and his soon joined them. Dipping his fingers back in the pot he grabbed a liberal amount and went about greasing his cock up to ensure the most comfortable entry he could.

He pulled Sherlock back into position and pressed the blunt head against his prepared hole.

"Take a deep breath and bare down as you breath out" as he felt Sherlock start to exhale he pushed forward and slowly but firmly pushed into him.

"Oh god My it hurts. Take it out it hurts!"

"Take another deep breath, the head is in and that's that hardest part." He stroked his sides in a reassuring manner. Again as he felt the exhale he pushed and was quickly balls deep in the hot slick hole. Sherlock's muscles clamped around him like a vice and it took all he had not to come there and then; he had after all promised to make it good for his little brother and he intended to make sure of that fact.

He held still and planted kisses on Sherlock's back and neck until he felt him relax a little.

"How is it now?"

"It doesn't hurt so much as it burns now."

"Start to rock when it feels a little better." he waited buried to the hilt in the tight hole.

After what could have been minutes or hours Sherlock began to rock his hips experimentally. The burn was starting to lessen and he just felt a full sort of pressure. After one slightly larger rock Mycroft's cock hit his prostate and Sherlock felt his breath stolen from him, it felt so good and he set about trying to repeat the sensation. As he became more animated Mycroft's hand slipped down to his hip to help pull him in close to his body.

"That feels better doesn't it?"

"Yes My that feels so much better. Please don't stop."

"Are you ready for me to move a bit? I want to fuck you little brother until you scream with pleasure."

"Yes oh god YES My!

Mycroft moved them so that Sherlock was laying more on his stomach than his side and began to piston his hips into his brother's willing body.

"God so tight Lockie." He increased his efforts to hit Sherlock's prostate every time as he knew he wouldn't last much longer. The concept of his immoral act firing his lust and the very real tightness of Sherlock's body around his was maddeningly pleasurable.

"I'm close Lockie. Touch yourself."

Sherlock reach down and wrapped his hand around his cock. When Mycroft hit his sweet spot again he came with a shuddering breath and his hole clamped tight around Mycroft. The tightening of his little brother's anus around his thrusting cock was too much and Mycroft bit down onto Sherlock's shoulder as he sprayed thick gushes of seed into the hot wet orifice.

He lay there after they had both cum with his cock slowly softening inside Sherlock and he felt that same shame he had felt when he use to rut against his little brother in his sleep.

"Don't Mycroft. Please don't. I know what you're thinking, I can practically hear the gears in your head grinding. I didn't do anything I didn't want to tonight and neither did you."

"Sherlock what we did here is immoral. It goes against the order of society."

"But we are not hurting anybody!"

Mycroft pulled out of Sherlock and made to retrieve his pajama bottoms. "It can never happen again."

As Mycroft now stood in the cottage and thought back to that time he cringed. He had handled it poorly. Not only had he denied Sherlock's desires, he had denied his own. Following their encounter things had been even more strained between them. Eventually he realised it had been two years since he had even spoken to his little brother. So caught up in his own shame and guilt he didn't notice how degraded he had made his Sherlock feel. If he had just told him then and there; just told him the truth. There would never be another, for the rest of his life it would be Sherlock who held his desires.

By the time he realised this he discovered that his brilliant and vivacious brother had taken to dulling his life with drugs. When he tracked him down he found him dehydrated, malnourished and coked out of his mind in a filthy hovel in London. Lying there on the grubby stained mattress he looked like a broken doll. A dark angel fallen from heaven to a place that had stripped him of all his glory and radiance.

When he tired to move Sherlock, he had protested. Told him that he hated him and always would, that if he didn't leave he would tell mummy that Mycroft had fucked him, had touched his willy and his bottom when he was little and raped him when he was fourteen.

Mycroft didn't leave, he lay down behind Sherlock on that filthy mattress and held him from behind and cried. Two broken dolls... a set, a pair. He told him how sorry he was, that his biggest mistake was not making love to his little brother, but denying that he wanted to do it again and again. Denying that he had courted Sherlock's attentions and then thrown him away when he couldn't deal with his own guilty conscience. Finally he begged and he promised; if Sherlock would go into rehab he would never leave him again, he would love him until Sherlock no longer wanted him. Sherlock had acquiesced and they had begun their life together, however covert it was as far as others were concerned they were always a set, a pair.

And now here he was again fixing Sherlock. As he looked at Sherlock's eyes he saw the same broken look as he had had that night in the hovel. He realised that his little brother had lost everything tonight and all the joking and bravado aside he was afraid of losing Mycroft again too.

As this realisation hit him he knew he couldn't leave. He stepped forward and pulled Sherlock into a tight embrace.

"I will never abandon you."

"I wasn't worried that you would" He lied.

"I know. I just wanted to remind you. Come let's go to bed. I will go back to London tomorrow."

"You will come and visit me here won't you?"

"Of course, lest you become more insane with boredom."

"I'm not insane My!"

"Mmm maybe not yet but by the time I have finished licking every inch of your luscious body you will be." He laughed


End file.
